Can’t Get You Out of My Head
|artist = |year = 2001 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Light Blue ( appearances/Remake) |gc = Dark Blue Turquoise (regular) |lc = White (Original) (Remake) |pictos = 61 (JD) 89 (Remake) |nowc = CantGetYou |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 3:49}} "Can’t Get You Out of My Head" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, has short blue curly hair that stops at her neck. She has a slim figure, and is seen wearing a blue single-sleeved one-piece dress with a dark blue collar and frills, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with a white heart, and a pair of blue boots. She also has dark blue bands on her elbows. Remake In the remake, the dancer’s colors are lighter than the original. She also has a white outline, and also glows violet. Background The background is a blue room that has light blue laser lights and flying triangles of the same color. In the remake, the room is navy blue to pitch black and there is also a lot more light blue laser lights that are thinner and acted as grids like grid paper. Appearances in Mashups Can't Get You Out of My Head ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Ain’t No Other Man (Beta Dancer) Captions Can’t Get You Out of My Head appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back To Blue * Going Nowhere * Goodbye * Ironing * Watching You Trivia * On the menu, the dancer’s dress is slightly darker, as seen in the photo below. * Before the game was released, the dancer had a different outfit to match the music video. It was the beta version, but for unknown reasons the team filmed another routine with the short dress seen in the final game. ** The beta routine was for unknown reasons in the Mashup for Ain't No Other Man on (which is a Wii U exclusive). * The "La la la" lines are not written in the lyrics. * "Every" is spelled in two different ways in the song. The first is as "ev’ry" as said in "Ev’ry night." The next reads "Every day". This happens due to the fact Kylie Minogue says the second one slower. * This is the second song to make its only appearance in to have files in . It follows I Get Around, and is followed by Cotton Eye Joe. ** However, the files for this song still lack Gold Moves. * Can’t Get You Out of My Head is the second and currently only song to not have Gold Moves in its files. The first one is I Get Around, which would later receive Gold Moves. Gallery Cantgetyou jd.png|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' Cantgetyou.jpg|''Can’t Get You Out Of My Head'' (Remake) cantgetyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cantgetyou picto-sprite.png|Pictograms Cantgetyou menu.png|''Can’t Get You Out of My Head'' in the menu CantGetYouBetaApperance.png| Beta apperance in Ain't No Other Man Mashup image1 (5).jpeg|Remake Videos Official Music Video Kylie_Minogue_-_Can%27t_Get_You_Out_Of_My_Head_(HD) Teasers Can't Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Extractions Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Extraction (1) Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Extraction (Beta) Can’t Get You Out of My Head - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Can't Get You Out of My Head es:Can't Get You Out of My Head pt-br:Can't Get You Out of My Head ru:Can't Get You Out of My Head Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives